


A Long Night in the Making

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "Where do you think they're from?""Who do you think they're here for?"
Kudos: 6
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2018-2019, The Lemonade Cafe





	A Long Night in the Making

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC, roulette-- "caring, dramatic, male, 500min, future, friendship"

"Where do you think they're from?" Ryoma questioned as he looked over at his counterpart. 

Xander chuckled despite the situation. It was improper, likely, but their shared sibling had continued to... try to get him to lighten up. And the entire day, thus far, celebrating peace with both families in Cyrkensia, had been enjoyable though not without its share of small incidents and at least one tiny squabble between Takumi and Leo. 

"Who do you think they're here for?" Xander countered. 

Neither of them were armed, at least not visibly. Xander didn't expect that Ryoma to not have a small knife of some sort tucked away somewhere. Certainly, he did. But small knives were not going to help much against the dozen or so blades he counted among their attackers. 

They were cornered, appeared helpless, in a dark part of the city between their rented suite and the fancy eatery they'd lingered in, doing more talking than drinking. Xander knew his head was clear. But Ryoma... 

He took a step forward, making sure Ryoma was behind him. If, perhaps, he could get a blade to his companion-- no, his _friend_... 

There was a muffled thump a moment later, then another. There were blades, there were knives, but not a single bit of steel came close to either king. 

Xander did not drop his guard, however, until Laslow lowered his blade. At his side, Peri beamed. Saizo and Kagero were there an instant later, seemingly from shadows of their own creation. 

"Are either of you harmed?" Kagero asked quickly. She seemed to take in their stances and understand Xander's intention, but she did not comment. 

"We're fine," Ryoma replied quickly. His hand touched Xander's shoulder briefly, perhaps the only indicator of gratitude until they were again alone. "Though if we are being... targeted even here, either for being ourselves or being at peace..." 

"We're on it," Saizo finished before both he and Kagero were gone again. 

"And we'll see you back," Laslow offered with a little smile that belied the blood on his blade. 

"Nobody will getcha if we're here!" Peri added, beaming. "Lord Xander, Lord Ryoma, you're safe with us." 

Beside Xander, Ryoma nodded. 

"Thank you," he said, without waver. 

"Good work," Xander added. There was not much light, but the bodies they stepped through didn't suggest much as to their attackers' origin. Hopefully Ryoma's retainers had some idea where to look... "We'll have to alert the city watch to... clean this up." 

"The first one we pass. There weren't many out tonight, despite your..." Laslow trailed off, staring at both Xander and Ryoma and then looking back to the bodies on what seemed to be a lone dark stretch of quiet street. "Oh." 

"That may be one question answered." Ryoma's tone was flat. Cyrkensia, well, Nestra had always been neutral and had seemingly welcomed the royal families with open arms. But, Xander knew, and he knew Ryoma knew it as well, people could be bought for the right price. Their hesitant attackers... 

"Then let us make haste back to the suites," Xander said as he reached down to take a blade from where it lay on the street. Their families would at least have more in the way of weapons at their disposal, and their combined retainers would be able to handle anything, but... 

"It may, unfortunately, be a long night."


End file.
